Project Insight
Project Insight was designed to predict and eliminate threats before they can happen by using upgraded Helicarriers linked to the targeting satellites. However, this included many important people, innocents and the Avengers. This was due to HYDRA secretly infiltrating S.H.I.E.L.D. Project Insight's targets were chosen using an algorithm designed by Arnim Zola to identify anyone who could be a threat to HYDRA, using the personal information available online. History ''The Avengers Natasha Romanoff mentioned that S.H.I.E.L.D. monitored potential threats such as Captain America, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. Captain America: The Winter Soldier'' Project Insight was first introduced to Steve Rogers by Nick Fury, who appeared to support the idea. However, after the discovery of encrypted S.H.I.E.L.D. files relating to Project Insight onboard a S.H.I.E.L.D. ship, Captain America and his allies discovered that Project Insight was controlled by HYDRA moles within S.H.I.E.L.D., who planned to use the Helicarriers to eliminate anyone who they deemed was or could become a threat to HYDRA, based on Zola's algorithm. Zola's algorithm used the data available about people online to analyze and predict their behavior; Insight thus not only targeted current threats to HYDRA, such as Tony Stark, but also those who could at some point become a threat to HYDRA, which could include a high schooler with a perfect score on his SAT's, according to Jasper Sitwell. Captain America, Falcon, Black Widow, Maria Hill, and Nick Fury were able to take control of the Helicarriers' targeting systems by replacing the computer chips that connected them to S.H.I.E.L.D. targeting satellites, and reprogrammed them to fire on each other. Known Targets Avengers *Tony Stark *Bruce Banner *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Thor *Natasha Romanoff *Clint Barton Government and Military officials *President Ellis *Maria Hill *General Julian Addelman *General Joe Gregory *General Martin Davis *General Anthony Grey *General Steven Phillips *General Mary Miller *General Sandra Martin *General Wendy F. Klein *General Alfred J. Higgens *General Jason Brown *General Frank Stephens *General Preston Quan *General Anthony Benson * Colonel James Rhodes *Colonel Stephan Ashley *Colonel Fred Jackson *Colonel Scott Philips *Colonel Charles Wilson *Colonel George Kho *Colonel Mark Hill *Colonel Rachel Bérni *Colonel Kenneth Kegley *Colonel Richard Lopez *Colonel Ben Radcon *Major Barbara Brown *Major Thomas Smith *Major Gerard Purkin *Captain Mark White *Lieutenant Charles Mansfield *Lieutenant Pippin Ohanna *Lieutenant Michael Carrot *Lieutenant Sally Collins *Lieutenant Marcus Bledsde *Lieutenant Nate Matthews *Lieutenant James Anderson *Lieutenant Jones Martinez *Lieutenant Nancy St. James *Lieutenant Ronald Brinkley *Lieutenant Margaret Rutheford *Lieutenant Paul Campbell *Lieutenant Christopher Johnson *Lieutenant Joseph Moore *Lieutenant Kevin Garcia *Lieutenant Brain Taylor *Lieutenant Paul Wright *Lieutenant Daniel Light *Lieutenant Philipe Robierto *Lieutenant James Jones *Lieutenant Laura Smith *Lieutenant Benjamin Young *Lieutenant Sasha Lopez *Lieutenant Helen Young *Lieutenant William Thompson *Lieutenant Aaron Kublainer *Lieutenant Kris Mortimer *Lieutenant Claus Schindling *Lieutenant Jr Townsend *Lieutenant Sharon Mui *Lieutenant Aran Frebowitz *Lieutenant Caleb Sophia *Lieutenant Scott Plussard *Private Ryan Lewis *Private Carter Stevenson *Private Marcus Campbell *Officer Daniel Amendan *Officer Brandon Mallett *Officer William Blinn *Officer James Nelson *Officer Kimberly Collins Civilians *Michael Lindon *Jeremy Irons *Jeffrey Welker *David Chalmers *Paula Marinez *Steven Blinn *Tonya Timmens *Gregory Platt *Hiro Honda *Harley Keener *James Kenburg *Molly Probst *Christina Frennel *Maria Sandberg *Jeremy Hammers *Fred Gnomon *Anderson Shapiro *Brianna Morkland *Thomas Brody *Austin Collibe *Sebastian Jones *Jerod Allen *Chandler Fletcher *James Solder *Eduardo Martinez *Taylor Renee *Karen Chan *David Bowers *Jeremy White *Warron Heiwall *Robert Brodeor *Eric Mansfield *Christopher Sorensen *Henri Marker *Richard Lim Klein *Bryan Tellalian *George Sturgeon *Tram Lo *Hum Le *Paul Struper *Claire Sei *Alex Kolinsky *Jennifer Pernbaum *Micael Clock *Shigeru Poohzoi *David Jurgens *Joseph Harrison II *Stone Jones *Ki Wu *Davis Brown *Alex Millhouse *Elizabeth Franz *Stephen Strange *James Anderson Gallery eyesightca.jpg|Concept art for Project Insight hangar. insight-sat.jpg Michael_Lindon.jpg Jeremy Irons.png|As an Easter Egg, actor Jeremy Irons is listed below President Ellis on the list of targets. 1MnOrzc.png 9duA1Gz.png M34GyPy.png 3dk00QD.png|Targeting President Ellis. RqXxDdo.png|Targeting Tony Stark. Maria_Hill_target.jpg|Targeting Maria Hill V0cd9pG.png yCcyxjr.png Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Avengers culture Category:Captain America culture Category:Projects Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. culture